


Nesting, Not Resting

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [219]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loving Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting Draco, Sleepy Cuddles, So Married, Tired Draco, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry finds Draco asleep on the settee.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [219]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Nesting, Not Resting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onbeinganangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065991) by [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears). 



> Hello onbeinganangel! Thank you for your lovely comment on _I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You._ It made me so happy to know that another person loved it as much as I did. So much so that I wrote you another tiny scene.

Draco was dozing on the settee, weary after a day of nesting. He awoke to the warm brush of his husband’s lips kissing his hair. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Draco said, opening his eyes. “I didn’t know I’d fallen asleep-”

Harry just shushed his husband and sat down beside him. He let his hand rest gently on Draco’s bump. “You shouldn’t have exerted yourself in the baby’s bedroom. It looks great, love but now you’re entirely exhausted.” Harry pulled Draco into his arms. 

Draco smiled and cuddled deep into Harry’s shoulder. “Now you’re home I can relax,” he replied, drifting off once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
